Into her web
by SmutKnight
Summary: Shyvana notices a fleeting pale figure in a clearing far below the Demacian walls she patrols, and soon finds herself having her heartstrings plucked like a spider traversing a web... This story is a commission.
1. Chapter 1

High on the Demacian walls, Shyvana scoured the thick forest below with her fiery eyes. Captain of the royal guard was not all bloody battles and reverent ceremonies, she still insisted on patrolling the wall just like every other Demacian guard. At the time Jarvan had complimented her on her leadership, thinking it wise to show that she was doing the same work as her guards. In truth however she found this task to be relaxing, enjoying some time alone to collect her thoughts and take in the admittedly pretty woodland surroundings. Today however a continuous stream of frustrated smoke billowed forth from her nostrils. There was _something_ moving amongst the trees below, that much she could tell. Despite the tell-tale signs of a twig snapping, or the rustle of leaves ill-timed with the wind. Shyvana had thus far been unable to locate who or what was lingering within the treeline. This was highly unusual, Shyvana's predatory eyes could effortlessly pick out person or beast alike from several hundred feet away, therefore it was clear that whoever was skulking about below was exceptionally skilled in not being seen.

Shyvana leant against the battlements, her claws steadily gouging grooves into the stone in continued frustration. Shyvana looked to her sides, there were no other guards within ear shot atop the wall, not that they would be any better at spotting whatever it was lurking below. Were it up to her, she'd transform and glide down to the forests edge before billowing great torrents of flame into the air to scare whatever it was away. She smirked at the thought, though she knew better than to needlessly scare the kind folk living beyond the walls. Just as she was considering abandoning her post to go down and investigate, she caught sight of a pale blur rush into a distant clearing. Shyvana gripped the battlement in excitement as she leant over the wall to get a better view of the culprit. As the girl tensed, she accidentally tore off a fist sized chunk of stone from the wall, which landed with a dull thud at her feet. She watched as the figure in the clearing turned to the side. It was a woman.

Shyvana narrowed her eyes with suspicion. The woman had pale porcelain-like skin, with jet black clothing, contrasting greatly with the dark green undergrowth that surrounded her. The fact she had evaded Shyvana's gaze for so long, especially with such striking features, lead the crown guard to deduce this was no ordinary lady. Though Shyvana could see her, as to what the girl was actually doing stood in the clearing was unknown to her. Shyvana tilted her head slightly in confusion, before her eyes widened as she noticed something odd. What Shyvana assumed to be shadows just behind the girl's back had just moved… twitched… as if alive…? The girl in the clearing took a few steps forward, allowing the light to clearly catch the black leg-like growths sprouting from her back. Shyvana was taken aback, she'd never seen such a person, if in fact this _was_ a person and not some creature masquerading as one.

Shyvana watched as the girl in the clearing reached to her side, producing a large piece of delicate looking fabric which she then placed on the grass. Gracefully, the girl lowered herself down onto the fabric, sitting with her legs to the side as she placed a bag in front of her at the centre of the blanket. Shyvana scratched her head, a small shower of debris from the dislodged wall piece coming loose from under her claws. It just didn't make sense, with how fast she was moving, and how well concealed her movements had been, this woman resembled a fearsome predator. Yet here she was, quietly sat in the sunshine, having a bite to eat atop some intricately weaved blanket. Shyvana couldn't take her eyes off of the leg's protruding from her back. Was this girl some kind of hybrid like herself? Shyvana ached at the thought, having felt more than her fair share of loneliness due to her own abnormal appearance, even amongst the friendly people of Demacia.

Shyvana sat herself atop the battlements, her legs dangling over the edge, the ground a sheer hundred foot drop below her. She sharpened her claws idly against the crumbling stone as she watched the pale girl in the distance with intense curiosity. The pale girl sat mostly still, turning her head to watch as birds flittered in and out of the clearing and into the dense woods beyond. Shyvana noticed one of the legs on her back move, arcing over the girl's head and gracefully tucking a stray strand of the girl's blood red hair behind her ear. Shyvana reasoned that as the girl had seemingly complete control over her additional limbs, it seemed unlikely that the limbs were that of some unfortunate curse or illness. The likelihood of this girl being a hybrid like herself grew in Shyvana's mind, causing a splash of anxiety in her otherwise calm demeanour. Shyvana had longed since a child to know someone like her, someone who knew what it was like to be _different_.

The thought of approaching the girl seemed foolish, yet the idea lingered in her mind. Just because she appeared to be eating lunch, did not mean the stranger was not a threat. Similarly, she was almost certain to treat Shyvana as a threat were she to swoop down off the walls to approach her. Shyvana pouted to herself, kicking her legs in frustration against the wall. She could wait until her shift was done and head down, try and see if the girl was still there? After all, even if she _was_ a threat, the half-dragon had yet to meet a threat she could not handle. Shyvana looked down at the ground, watching as a few chunks of masonry she had kicked loose went tumbling down the side of the wall. Shyvana looked up to the clearing once more, adrenaline flooding her body as she found nothing but grass and sunshine filling the gap in the thicket.

Shyvana climbed down off the battlements so that she was stood on the wall once more, her eyes scanning the horizon for movement, cursing herself for taking her eyes off of the girl. Shyvana felt her heart sink in her chest. She had missed her chance, the hybrid, or whatever she was, was gone and would surely stay that way. Shyvana spent the next few hours of her patrol nervously checking the forest below for any sign of the mysterious girl. But as the sun lowered below the horizon and the night guard came to relieve her of her shift. She breathed a long sigh before resigning to her bedroom. Whilst in bed, her mind raced with fantasies of chasing the girl down, how best to introduce herself, even joining the girl for lunch of her elaborate blanket.

A few days passed and Shyvana found herself back atop the wall. Today was bright and warm, a steady breeze rustling through the trees far below. Shyvana frowned to herself as her eyes met the clearing once more, finding nothing more than the gentle swaying of the grass. She leant on her elbows, her hands holding her head up as she waited longingly for the girl to show up. A few moments passed, and as Shyvana was about to give up hope and continue her patrol, a flicker of movement caught her eye in the thicket near the clearing. This was no pale girl, however. This was something far bigger, and from the brief glimpse Shyvana got, it was near obsidian black. Shyvana felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, images of whatever monstrous creature she had just witnessed preying on that poor pale girl conjuring themselves in her mind. Shyvana's eyes darted back and forth along the forest edge when a blood-curdling cry rang out from behind her, within the city itself.

Shyvana pushed off from the battlements, sprinting and leaping on to the opposite battlements, her gauntlets raised ready for battle. Below the wall, an exceptionally irritated woman was chastising a chuckling father for chasing her wielding a large toy arachnid in his hand. Shyvana lowered her arms in dismay, her heart still racing at the prospect of some beast scaling the Demacian defences with such haste. Shyvana crossed her arms in annoyance as the woman below playfully slapped her father's arm, shrieking again as he began to chase her with the spider once more. Shyvana rolled her eyes muttering to herself under her breath. She turned around, stepping down off of the battlements. There in front of her, sat with jet black legs crossed over one another on the opposite battlements, was the pale girl looking inquisitively at the half-dragon. "My my, that girl sure doesn't like spiders" The pale girl commented slyly, a smirk creeping across her face as she awaited the shocked dragon's response.

Shyvana fumbled over her words, her mind clouded by shock and disbelief at the creature suddenly in front of her. She took in the girl as her eyes frantically darted about. No weapon, no armour, so she wasn't an assassin. Perhaps not an immediate threat, either. "How did you get up here?" Shyvana demanded in a much more aggressive tone than she intended, her fright causing her to get defensive. "Who, me? Well I just used the stairs" the pale girl replied with an air of innocence, the smirk staying firmly upon her face. She lifted a hand, revealing a thick silken web in her grasp, attached to the masonry and trailing off behind her down the wall. Shyvana did not move an inch, her metallic gauntlets still held up in front of her in a defensive stance. The half-spider frowned slightly. "Hey, I'm no threat. After all you were completely oblivious as to my presence. Were I to harbour ill intent, I could have _easily_ had my way with you". The girl stated with a matter of fact tone, finishing with a joyous giggle as she pressed a long black fingernail to the corner of her mouth.

Shyvana gritted her teeth as she took in the girl's words. It was true, she had no idea she was there. Had she intended to harm Shyvana, she certainly could have gotten in the first blow at the very least. Slowly, Shyvana lowered her guard, crossing her arms across her chest defensively. "You sure do have a threatening way of saying you're friendly." Shyvana commented, extremely self-conscious to have been snuck up on so easily. "Oh, we're friends, are we?" The strange girl teased, playing with the thick webbing in her hands as she looked Shyvana up and down. Shyvana felt a wave of embarrassment as the girl's gaze passed over her body. "I didn't say that. I don't know you. You shouldn't be up here anyw-" The half-spider shook her head as she interrupted the crown guard. "No no, not friends. The term I'd use to describe you, my sweet, is _admirer_."

Shyvana tilted her head and held her hand out flat in confusion, not following what the girl was getting at. "Oh? I can't think what else you were doing watching me enjoy my lunch, if not admiring me" The spider teased with a girlish giggle, batting her eyelashes at the half-dragon. Shyvana felt her cheeks heating further. It was then that she noticed the girl's spider-like legs protruding from her back. Immediately Shyvana's demeanour changed from aggression to embarrassment, turning her head to the side to avoid the girl's gaze. "I'm Elise. It's very nice to meet you" The half-spider declared, grinning at the bashful half dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

Shyvana lowered her defences completely, staring in awe at the half breed in front of her. She'd almost convinced herself that she'd never see the girl again, yet here she was sat smugly before her. _Elise_ Shyvana thought _That's not a name common in these parts_. Shyvana continued to stare at the girl, completely stunned by the situation. Elise smiled uncomfortably at the Dragon's continued silence. Shyvana caught on and gasped, realising she had been in silent bewilderment for far too long. "Oh! Yes sorry, I'm Shyvana; captain of the royal guard." Shyvana had the urge to salute, normally only having to introduce herself as such to visiting nobility. Elise giggled before replying "My what a title, what's the captain of the royal guard doing spying on me while I enjoy myeat lunch?" Elise teased, clearly getting a kick out of embarrassing the poor flustered womangirl.

Shyvana felt her cheeks burn crimson at this fresh embarrassment. "Actually, I was on patrol, It'sit's my job to protect the city wall from any potential…" Shyvana stopped, a wave of panic enveloping her as she remembered the large obsidian- black creature she had seen just moments ago, in the woods beyond the wall. She leapt up on to the battlements next to where Elise was sitting, who flinched slightly at the dragon's sudden movement. Shyvana peered down into the thicket, searching for any sign of movement. Elise watched her in confusion for a few seconds before interrupting. "Shyvana, sweetie, what are you looking at?" Shyvana did not take her eyes off the ground below. "Just before you arrived, I saw some huge creature lurking between the trees, clearly some monstrous beast after an easy meal." Elise frowned slightly, looking away from the attentive guard and instead looking at the stone cobbleswall beneath her feet.

Shyvana noticed Elise grow silent and reluctantly turned her gaze from the horizon to the girl beside her. She noticed how dejected the girl looked and it didn't tookake her a confused moment before she hadto madke the connection. "Oh that was… you" Shyvana winced as she realised how she had just inadvertently described her visitor. "oh I'm sorry I… I must have been mistaken I…" Shyvana sat herself down next to Elise on the battlement. Elise waved a hand in dismissal, the frown disappearing from her face as she turned to face Shyvana. "No, you're quite right, that was me. I'm just not particularly proud of my other… hmm how do I put this…" She paused for a moment, unsure how to best describe her arachnid form to the guard. Shyvana however, was way ahead of her. She was all too familiar with the ability to change forms. "You turn into a giant spider?!" Shyvana asked excitedly, a relieved grin plastered across her face.

Elise looked at the excited woman with a look of confusion, disgust and horror culminating in a concerned grimace on the pale girl's face. "I do... and that makes you happy… why?" She asked hesitantly, not used to any reaction from someone discovering her power; other than terrified screams. "I can change too!" Shyvana announced, a dumb grin still firmly stuck upon her face. Elise continued to stare at her in confusion. "…into a spider?" EliseShe asked, edging back slightly from the steadily more crazed lookingclearly very excited royal guard. Shyvana now returned the confused look, before laughing heartily. Elise couldn't help but smile once more as the armoured woman laughed. "No not into a spider! Do... do you not see my scales? My claws?" Elise looked the girl up and down, breathing a sigh of relief as she noted the presence of these features. "Well yes of course, they're hard to miss dear" Elise mused, having been able to spot the purplish hue of the girl's skin all the way from the distant clearing all those days ago.

"But you must understand, people often modify themselves in strange and frightening ways where I am from. I just assumed you had undergone something similar, it's certainly not uncommon in Zaun." Shyvana was taken aback slightly. "Zaun? You're a long way from home in that case" Elise chuckled nervously, not wanting to reveal that she was actually a lady of Noxus just yet to this inquisitive Demacian. "Yes well, I like the wilderness around here, I often take breaks here to enjoy the scenery and some local cuisine" Elise smiled innocently. Shyvana was none the wiser to her deceit, however. "Yes, it's quite pretty beyond the walls, in fact that's why I'm up here. Captain of the guards is by no means obligated to perform patrols, but I like the quiet and fresh air."

Elise waited patiently for an explanation as to what exactly she could turn in to from the guard. However, Shyvana continued to sit silently, not able to think of anything else to say. Elise found herself having to prompt the guard. "Are you going to reveal what it is you turn into then?" Elise asked curiously, leaning forward expectantly. Shyvana smirked, ready to burst forth in a flurry of flames into her dragon form, but she stopped herself just as she went to get to her feet. "I.. well I'm a half dragon, or at least that's what people call me. And I'd love to show you but Jarvan has this big thing about me not scaring the city folk so…" Shyvana placed her hands in her lap, twiddling her fingers together. Elise raised a doubtful eyebrow at her. "A half-dragon? As in you can turn into a real actual dragon**?" **Shyvana looked up from her lap with pride. "Well I can't say I've ever had the pleasure of meeting a dragon before" Elise mused, not entirely convinced of the woman's claim.

Shyvana ran her fingers idly through her braided hair that rested on her shoulder. "That doesn't surprise me, I've never met anyone like me before either…" Shyvana stated, a sudden loneliness tugging atpulling the corners of her mouth into a slight frown. Elise saw this and placed her hand on Shyvana's forearm, rubbing It comfortingly. "Oh I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to get you down I was just curious." Elise was then at a slight loss for words. Her capacity for providing comfort was limited not just by her lack of experience, but also by the Noxian culture in which she was raised she was raised in. In Noxus, to show emotions was to show weakness, and to show weakness was to sign your own death warrant. Elise now frowned herself, disappointed in having caused upset for the half-dragon so soon after meeting her. The Spider's gaze was drawn to Shyvana's large claws and she smiled, patting Shyvana's forearm gently before lifting her arm up to display her own claws. 

"We match, see? Though yours are _certainly_ _bigger_" Elise commented, assuming that as a dragon she would likely be a proud creature meaning simpletherefore flattery would work wonders. Elise had assumed correctly. Shyvana immediately smirked, lifting her head in pride once more as she displayed her own fearsome talons. "Of course, a fearsome creature needs fearsome weaponry after all" Shyvana gloated, before catching herself getting cocky and not wanting to appear egotistical to Elise. "Though I sometimes wish they were more daintydaintier like yours, certainly less intimidating which has it'sits benefitsperks." Elise giggled, pleased to have made the girl smile once more. "It's a shame that most would consider our claws un-lady like, though. I happen to find them particularly useful in a pinch" Elise commented offhandedly, a warm fuzzy feeling flowing through her as she thought back on all the would-be-robbers or worse she'd eviscerated with her claws on her way to Demacia.

Shyvana nodded in agreement. Though she mostly considered her more combat oriented features a gift, she had experienced her fair share of disgusted stares from the largely human Demacian populous. Elise must have experienced this too, after all the spider-like legs protruding from her back must surely be a source of fear among those who haven't taken the time to get to know her. Shyvana was beginning to feel a kindred spirit with this stranger, despite the relatively short time she had been talking with her.

Elise put her hand back on the girl's muscular forearm as she continued talking, something that did not go unnoticed by Shyvana. "It's true, with mine being so slender and short I can do away with them easily enough with winter gloves." Elise continued, inspecting the claws on her free hand whilst squeezing Shyvana's forearm ever-so-slightly. "Though my legs are a little uh… harder to hide, don't you think?" Shyvana had not yet processed what Elise had said, her gaze drawn to the girl's dainty hand that was holding her arm gently. Shyvana felt a warmth growing within her due to the tender physical contact, which made her cheeks smoulder slightly with anxiety as her heart fluttered within her chest. Shyvana processed the words 'legs' and in response, turned her gaze from the girl's hand to her legs. Two pillow-like thighs as pale as fresh snow disappeared above the knee into stylish black leather knee-high boots. Shyvana swallowed hard, marvelling at how soft the girl's thighs looked.

Elise watched curiously as the dragon's eyes blatantly passed up and down her legs. Elise normally wore plain black leather trousers to keep her warm in the cool Noxus night air, but summertime in Demacia meant she had opted for some more revealing albeit cooler clothing. Even so, the dragon seemed infatuated with her thighs. Elise coughed slightly, causing Shyvana's gaze to dart from her legs to Elise's blushing face. "I meant my uh… these legs" Elise laughed slightly in embarrassment, wiggling the spider-like appendages on her back. Now it was Shyvana's turn to blush, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of crimson than her breastplate. "Oh! Of course! Sorry I got distracted by uh… I'm… I'm sorry" Shyvana let out a long sigh, seeing no easy excuse for her actions. Elise however was flattered. "That look in your eyes just then… you're not planning to eat me up are you Miss Dragon?" The spider-girl teased, drawing small circles with her nails on Shyvana's tensed arm. Shyvana opened her mouth but could not force any words out, the embarrassment far too much for her.

Elise laughed before reassuring the dragon. "An honest mistake, don't worry my dear." Shyvana hid her face in her hands for a few moments to compose herself once more while Elise continued. "My point is, my features are far more prominent than yours. Why your scaled skin and delightfully brutish claws pair nicely, a delicious ensemble of beauty and brawn. Whereas… well I'm just a walking horror show…" Shyvana immediately removed her hands from her face as she heard a sniffle from the woman next to her. As Shyvana watched a single tear roll down her delicate porcelain cheeks, she quickly moved one of her scaled hands on to the girl's shoulder in an attempt to comfort the strange girl. "Hey now, that's not true at all… I mean your legs I suppose can be considered a tad… well, unnerving but…" Shyvana screwed her face up in awe at her own poor word choices, as Elise sniffled once more, staring at the ground. "But you're beautiful, far more beautiful than me. It's as if you're… well I doubt any of the artisans in the whole city could craft something half as good looking as you." Shyvana squeezed the girl's shoulder slightly, hoping that was enough to cheer her up as she desperately did not want to have to try say anything else and risk ruining it.

Elise wiped the single tear from her chin and smirked knowingly at the dragon. Shyvana tilted her head in confusion. "Aha! I knew it, you **like** me don't you Shy~?" Teased Elise, fluttering her eyelashes at the half-dragon. "No wait… were you acting just now?" Shyvana asked with a smouldering flame of annoyance building in her voice. "Of course, I'm not a fool I know I'm easy on the eyes, even with my little 'gifts' "Elise chuckled, using one of her many legs to correct a hair that had strayed over her forehead. "I just wanted to confirm my suspicion as to why you were watching me the other day." Shyvana was dumbfounded, and a scowl crept across her face as her temper flared. "I thought you were upset." She stated in annoyance, feeling taken advantage of. The smugness quickly faded from Elise's face, quickly turning to regret. "Oh… I'm sorry. I was just trying to tease you." Elise, stood up and turned to face the forest behind them. Before Shyvana could react, Elise bent down at the waist and planted a tender kiss on the dragon's scale smattered cheek. Elise gripped the silken web rope and began gracefully descending the wall. "Hey, Shy" Elise called up, quickly nearing the bottom of the wall as Shyvana leant over to look down at her. "I'll be having lunch in the clearing tomorrow… I'd like it if you joined me" Before Shyvana could reply Elise had disappeared into the tree line. The half-dragon felt her heart fluttering in her chest more than before, as she touched her fingertips to her still wet cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Elise sat with her legs to her side atop an intricately weaved white blanket. Next to her sat a large wicker basket, a large flask protruding from the top that Elise eyed nervously, before turning her gaze to the sky. It seemed to Elise that everything in Demacia was overly grandiose, even the clouds were magnificent towering beasts that soared majestically through the sky; nothing like the thing miserly clouds she'd become accustomed to in Noxus. Elise sighed as she looked down at her hands, anxiously tying and untying a strand of webbing with her fingers. Elise tied the web around her finger into a small bow, admiring its delicate beauty. Her innocent joy quickly slipped back into supressed sadness, however. She had been waiting for almost an hour now for Shyvana to arrive, but there was still no sign of the Half-Dragon. Elise looked back to the high Demacian walls for what felt like the hundredth time but saw no sign of the guard. Elise turned her gaze back to her hands, clasping her fingers together in defeat. Perhaps she was foolish to think she would show, especially after how she had deceived her the day before.

_**SNAP**_

Elise quickly got to her feet, pirouetting around to face the direction of the broken twig. Elise was no stranger to danger, usually actively seeking it out to sate her lust for violence. Despite that, whatever it was lurking amongst the trees filled her with fear, she felt her heart rate quicken as adrenaline shot through her veins. Her terror spurred on by some innate primal urge to flee, something amplified greatly as she spotted a pair of fiery amber eyes approaching from the shade of the trees. She clenched her teeth, in full flight or fight mode, preparing herself to transform. Soon enough a nervous purple-hued face joined the disembodied eyes, as Shyvana sheepishly entered the light of the clearing. Elise became keenly aware that she had been holding her breath, and upon seeing there was no danger she let out a sigh of relief, her fingertips still tingling from the panic she'd experienced.

"_Hello Shy, I was beginning to worry that you weren't going to show up!"_ Elise admitted, sauntering confidently up to the half-dragon, overcompensating for the fear she had just felt. Shyvana beamed back at the pale lady. "_Oh of course not, sorry I just… well it's a lot easier to spot this clearing from the wall than it is to find it on foot"_ Shyvana explained, not willing to admit she had spent half an hour pacing back and forth in her barracks, too nervous to leave. Elise however was overjoyed at the girl's arrival, and just smiled sweetly at the girl. On level ground like this, Shyvana's height was particularly noticeable, standing almost a head taller than Elise. This didn't bother Elise at all, tall women were usually strong women, and strength had a particular alluring quality to the half-spider. Something Elise had not spotted however was that Shyvana had been keeping a hand behind her back and surprised the spider by producing a fist full of dark crimson flowers. Elise grinned at the sight of them, clapping her hands together beneath her chin excitedly. "_They're wonderful Shy! Whatever are they called? I've never seen the like before" _Elise gushed, taking the flowers off of Shyvana and holding them in her pale hands, inspecting the iridescent blood red petals.

"_They're called Battle-bells, they always seem to flower the day after a battle where blood soaks the soil. Most see them as an accursed plant and avoid any area they find them, but I think they're rather pretty and well… they match my armour, so I like to do this:" _Shyvana delicately picked one of the flowers from Elise's hand and she placed it in her own hair just above her ear. Elise watched curiously, she had a pensive look upon her face for a moment, before a sweet smile returned to her lips "_It suits you wonderfully dear, how can such a fearsome creature look so cute?"_ Shyvana blushed, her cheeks matching the flowers. She smirked, quickly taking another flower from Elise and placing It in her hair. "_I think it suits you more, that's why I got you them" _Shyvana admitted, happy with how well the blood red petals contrasted her moon white skin.

Elise beamed happily up at Shyvana, smelling the flowers and thanking her for such a thoughtful gift. Shyvana shifted about nervously, not wanting the silence to drag on for too long. Gazing just beyond Elise, Shyvana noticed the blanket and basket laid out neatly on the grass. "_Cute set up you've got there"_ Shyvana teased. Elise's eyes widened as she realised, she'd perhaps been admiring the dragon in silence for a tad too long. Eagerly, she grabbed Shyvana's hand and tugged at her to follow, leading her to the blanket where she plopped herself down eloquently with her legs to her side. Shyvana sat down carefully with her legs crossed, taking great care to not tear the delicate blanket with her claws. The pair were both facing the tall Demacian walls, distant mountaintops beyond were shrouded in clouds. Despite Elise's revealing outfit, the sun shining high in the sky provided enough warmth for her to be comfortable, though the occasional strong breeze while she had been waiting for her dragon companion has made her shiver slightly. But for now, the air was still, and she was enjoying her time in the clearing.

Elise pointed a finger towards the distant mountaintops and turned to Shyvana. "_Miss Royal guard captain, could you be so kind as to tell me the name of those peaks? I am new to these lands after all" _Elise inquired with a teasing tone, batting her eyelashes to convey innocence and naivety. Shyvana turned to Elise with an unimpressed look upon her face. Elise tried to keep a straight face, but the corners of her mouths gave away the grin she was suppressing. Shyvana remained unimpressed. "_That's captain of the Royal Guard, actually"_ She replied in a serious almost frightening tone. Elise was about to apologise, worried she had struck a nerve, but then the half-dragon burst into a hearty laugh. "_I'm just teasing"_ Shyvana reassured the half-spider, placing a playful hand on her shoulder. "_They all have different names, the tallest one is mount Spiritmight, the rather steep spire-like one is nicknamed 'The Needle' and…"_ Shyvana continued identifying the mountains until Elise's eyesight could no longer pick out the distant giants that Shyvana seemed to see so clearly. Elise chalked this up to her dragon heritage but did not tell the girl that she was unable to see what she could, not wanting to interrupt her delightfully passionate lecture.

"_and then that delightfully ordered range beyond them all is the Buvelle barrier, separating us from the Freljord."_ Shyvana pointed a finger out to the distance, turning to Elise with a toothy grin, only for her mouth to close and her cheeks to burn with embarrassment as she realised that Elise was staring directly at her smiling. "_How can such a strong beautiful dragon be so smart too? You're not leaving any gifts for the rest of us, dear"_ Elise complimented, scooting slightly closer to Shyvana. "_T-thanks, but I'm not that smart, I just like to learn about my home" _Shyvana explained sheepishly. Elise looked at the majestic white walls and sighed. "_Must be nice coming from somewhere so clean and scenic." _Elise commented, casting her mind back to the dingy dark streets of her Noxus home. Shyvana laughed slightly. "_Oh, I'm actually not from Demacia, I travelled a lot as a child and young adult, I've only been living in Demacia for a couple years now. That's why I like to learn about it, it's my home now and I want to know as much about as I can." _Shyvana explained, straightening her back with pride.

Elise couldn't relate to Shyvana, however. She used to enjoy being a lady of Noxus, perceiving herself above others and taking great pride in her powerful status. But she despised Noxus itself. One would always have to watch one's back to ensure their body and position of power remain intact. In fact, that's why she had ventured to Demacia, she had grown tired of the misery Noxus and the Shadow Isles practically oozed. Of course, she couldn't reveal this to Shyvana just yet, fearful of how the girl might react to her heritage. "_That's so sweet, you simply must give me a tour someday, I've never been inside the city walls" _Elise cooed sweetly, wrapping her arms around Shyvana's arm as she batted her eyelashes at her. Shyvana beamed down at her crimson red eyes, admiring her long black eyelashes. "_I'd love to."_ Shyvana admitted, secretly liking the idea of being seen with such a beautiful woman at her arm. It wasn't as if she didn't consider herself to also be beautiful, but Shyvana was naturally a very protective creature given her dragon heritage and revelled the idea of standing up to anyone who dare stare or mutter a word about her spider companion.

"_Oh good, it's a date then!"_ Elise chimed, squeezing Shyvana's muscular arm tightly with excitement. Shyvana opened her mouth to disagree, but looking down at the elegant pale lady holding her, she couldn't bring herself to say no. She didn't know Elsie very well yet, but she found her attractive and she enjoyed her time talking to her, so she had no reason to not consider it a date. Elise noticed Shyvana did not correct her, and so pressed her further. "_Speaking of which, want to see what I brought for our date today?"_ Elise asked, keeping one arm around Shyvana's while she used the other hand to open the basket in front of them. Shyvana furrowed her brow at Elise. "_This isn't a date, we're just getting to know one another_" Shyvana informed the half-spider, causing her to loosen her grip of Shyvana's arm. In turn Shyvana pouted slightly, before adding "_How about we make tomorrow a date and explore the city a bit?"_ Elise smiled sweetly again, hesitantly squeezing her arm once more to which Shyvana responded by leaning against her more.

"_Let's see what you've got for us then"_ Shyvana inquired, admittedly rather peckish. Elise grinned as she rummaged through the basket. Firstly, Elise grabbed the large flask, removing the top of it and handing it to Shyvana to smell. Shyvana brought her nose close to the flask and smelled a smoky alcoholic smell, with undertones of strong spices and berry scents. Shyvana had tried Demacian brews before, but whatever this beverage was clearly not from around here. She raised an eyebrow at Elise, who was eagerly grinning at Shyvana, nodding for her to take a sip. Shyvana drank from the flask slowly, the almost spicy liquid burning her throat as she swallowed the brew. Her eyes watered slightly as she coughed, causing Elise to chuckle. "_It's ok if you don't like it, it is rather strong~"_ Elise said, not wanting the dragon to be pressured into drinking the brew to impress her. "_I just brought it for you to try, thought it'd be something new for you"_ Elise blushed slightly, thinking back to the previous evening she'd spent worrying over what food and drinks to bring for the Dragon, wanting to make a good impression. Shyvana grinned at Elise before taking a large swig of the fiery drink. "_I like it, thank you" _Shyvana admitted, her cheeks becoming rosy with the strength of the alcohol.


	4. Chapter 4

Shyvana handed the flask back to Elise, who took a small sip of the drink herself. Immediately Shyvana could see the girl's cheeks growing red, in stark contrast with the rest of her pale skin. Elise screwed the cap back on to the flask and gently lay it down between the two of them. She then opened the wicker basket fully, sneaking a peak at Shyvana who had wide hungry eyes not dissimilar to a predator spotting its prey. Elise produced a large ornate silver plate from the basket, its contents concealed beneath a metal lid. Shyvana looked at the silverware with some slight confusion, noting that it was undoubtedly worth a lot of money, and wondering how it came to be in the Spider's possession. Her curiosity dissipated however once Elise lifted the lid with an excited "_Ta da!"._

Atop the decorative silver plate was a veritable feast of assorted treats. Closest to Shyvana was a few large fillets of smoked fish, garnished with a sprinkling of large salt crystals and less identifiable herbs. Next to those were several delicately stacked bread rolls, a light dusting of flour and a scored 'X' on top of each one. Then there was a selection of berries commonly found in the forest within which they were currently sat, as well as a few cuttings of what looked like roots that Shyvana was unable to identify. In the centre of the food ensemble was a sizeable pie that, judging by the delightful scent it gave off, was apple, cinnamon and pear. Finally, just off to the side of the pie, separated by the berries, was a large stack of what looked to be various dried meats. Shyvana gawked at the buffet before her and was practically salivating as she turned to Elise with amazement in her eyes.

Elise smiled sweetly at Shyvana. "_I know it's perhaps a bit much, but I didn't know what someone like you would eat, um_…" Elise hesitated, looking at Shyvana, her purple scale-smattered face looking back in confusion. "_Well I didn't know what you'd like to eat, I suppose_". Shyvana looked taken aback but quickly burst into laughter, much to the half-spider's relief. "_Did you think I might only eat meat?_" Shyvana teased, making a point of grinning to display her pointed draconic teeth. Elise blushed and waved a hand in front of her face in an attempt to ward off Shyvana's piercing gaze. "_It's not often I dine with a dragon, and I'm not particularly familiar with what a Dragon's diet consists of.._." Elise admitted, feeling rather silly for not just asking Shyvana what she'd like to eat yesterday when she'd asked her out.

"_Well_" Shyvana began "_Luckily for you, this dragon can eat whatever she wants"_ The half-dragon announced, much to the delight of Elise. She then picked up one of the odd root cutting from the platter and inspected it, sniffing it but not finding any discernible fragrance that would suggest it was edible. Elise watched her with amusement. In Noxus Thistle-Blooms grew like weeds in any available nook and cranny, and any urchin worth their salt knew that their roots were a delicious sweet treat. Elise had noticed in her stay in Demacia however, that the Demacian citizens did not seem to be aware of this fact. "_Elise, is this… is this edible?"_ Shyvana asked hesitantly, not wanting to take a bite only for Elise to laugh at her for trying to eat a root. "_Shy, honey, I wouldn't have brought it to our picnic if you couldn't eat it, give it a try!"_ Elise encouraged, picking up a root segment herself and breaking off a piece in her teeth with a satisfying snap. Shyvana was less eager however, and hesitantly placed it in her mouth, probing it with her tongue.

The Half-dragon immediately began to salivate, biting off a large chunk off the root and chewing it eagerly as the taste of honey and vanilla flooded her mouth. "_Seee?~" _Elise teased, hooking an arm around Shyvana's arm and holding it gently as she leant against the half-dragon. Shyvana felt her cheeks grow warm with embarrassment as the spider hugged her arm, enjoying the intimacy and warmth of her body against hers. "_It's so good, where on earth did you get this Elise? Is this something from Zaun?"_ Shyvana questioned, wondering which market stall in town she could buy some of these delicious roots for the future. Elise giggled knowingly, having dug these roots up not 10ft from where they were sat, the plant growing in abundance in the thick forest just below the walls Shyvana patrolled daily. "_Guess you'll have to keep coming to see me to get more, maybe I'll let you in on the secret eventually…"_ Elise teased further, beaming up at Shyvana who now pouted at her. "_I came today to spend time with __**you**__, not for the food."_ Shyvana stated, missing Elise's little joke, causing her to blush. "_…oh"_ Elise replied quietly, too flustered with the dragon's sincere kindness to manage a witty retort.

The pair enjoyed the feast that Elise had prepared for them, Shyvana noticeably eating much more than her smaller counterpart. Shyvana was particularly taken by the smoked fish filets, remarking how the meat was almost as tough as steak and how she adored meat that made her work for it. Elise wondered if perhaps that was her dragon heritage talking, as she could not relate, much preferring sweeter things than meat herself. During the feast Elise had been leaning steadily more against Shyvana, much to the Dragon's delight. After the food was all gone the pair had begun to wash their meal down as they passed the flask of alcohol from one to the other. Though the brew tasted potent, Shyvana was no lightweight and was easily knocking back the fiery drink. Elise comparatively had only been having small sips and seemed to grow gigglier and more relaxed every time the flask met her lips.

Elise chatted about how much she loved the wilderness here, how she had been staying in a tent and trading foraged goods for necessities with the various villages that lay beyond the city walls. She explained how she used the blanket they were sat on as a cloak to hide her more intimidating features, but despite her carefulness she had been caught unawares by a few woodcutters and other foragers. She explained how most had fled in fear before she had a chance to explain that she held no ill-will. However, a few days ago a large woodcutter had spotted her and considering her sleight frame and the axe he held firmly in his hands, he had been emboldened enough to stop and listen to her. He had explained how there was someone with curious features much like Elise who worked as a guard in the city, and that's why she had approached the walls in the first place.

"_So that's why you were in this clearing? Had you hoped I would spot you?"_ Shyvana asked inquisitively, catching on to Elise's sly nature. Elise, glowing from the alcohol in her system, smugly replied "_Of course, I knew I'd attract your attention~"_. Shyvana grinned back at her. "_So you were too shy to approach me the first day you were here?" _Shyvana teased, causing Elise's cheeks to glow red with embarrassment and not just tipsiness. After struggling to put an elegant spin on the situation, Elise relented, cuddling up against Shyvana's arm and burying her face in her shoulder. "_I suppose that was the case, yes…"_ Elise managed, far more used to being the one doing the teasing than being teased herself. Shyvana gasped as the girl nuzzled against her arm, and after a moment of hesitation, she used her free hand to gently stroke Elise's hair comfortingly.

"_Hey there's nothing to be ashamed of, I get it, It's hard meeting new people." _Shyvana comforted, watching in fascination as Elise's short red hair flowed like silk between her fingers. Elise adjusted herself so that she was still leaning her head against the dragon's shoulder, but so that her face was no longer hidden. "_Well maybe if you weren't so cute, I'd have asked you out for lunch the first-time round, instead of having to sneak up on you." _Elise teased back, squeezing Shyvana's muscular arm as she gazed up at the petricite walls rising above the treetops. Shyvana smiled knowingly. She was beginning to understand Elise better now. It would seem that despite her posh demeaner, she was just as much a predator as Shyvana was. After all, a predator always felt confident when it had the drop on its prey, much like how Elise had needed to sneak up on her to build up the confidence to talk to her. It would seem that the half-spider was not all that different from the half-dragon.

Elise began to feel uncomfortable in the brief silence. "_… besides it's not like I could just waltz right through the gates looking like __**this.**_" She explained, nodding her head towards the spider legs protruding from her back. Shyvana didn't like that. The half-dragon took great pride in her home, but she knew that Elise was right, that the guards would never let Elise into the city, unless… Shyvana jumped up quickly, causing Elise to fall to her side where she had been sat. "_Why don't we go together? I'm the captain of the royal guard, they'll let anyone through if I'm escorting them. Besides, I out rank them!" _Shyvana exclaimed with excitement, lowering her hands to help Elise to her feet. "_I… well. C-could we really just walk in like that?"_ She asked nervously, feeling some slight arousal in how effortlessly the dragon had picked her up on to her feet. "_Of course, would you like that?"_ Shyvana asked nervously, conscious that she was perhaps getting ahead of herself, and that Elise was still holding both of her hands as they stood facing each other. "_Well… as long as you're sure, and you help to show me around of course_"Elise replied back, uncharacteristically shy.

Shyvana batted her eyelashes at Elise, shooting her a warm smile. "_It's a date, then." _She spoke confidently, but immediately felt butterflies in her stomach as soon as the words left her mouth. Elise however was emboldened by this comment, interweaving her fingers with Shyvana's with one hand and letting go of the other. Though Elise's excited grin did not betray it, hearing the words leave the Dragon's mouth had also given her butterflies. The pair worked together to bundle the platter, flask and blanket into the wicker basket. Despite Shyvana's protests, Elise insisted on carrying it, whilst holding the dragon's warm hand tightly in her other. Shyvana lead the spider through the forest towards the front gate. To Elise this relaxing stroll, her fingers interlocked with the tall powerful dragon beside her, reminded her of the early courtship days with her ex-husband, before he had grown bitter. To Shyvana this experience was entirely new. Growing up the only attention she had gotten romantically was from men who wanted to prove themselves by 'laying the dragon'. All of whom she had left with bloody noses and battered self-confidence. With all her time spent studying about and fighting for Demacia, she had little time to pursue romantic interests.

Shyvana watched Elise as she listed off all the thing, she wanted to see in the Demacian capital. Shyvana had never considered being attracted to women before meeting this strange half-breed. While it's true seeing some of the female soldiers figures had caused Shyvana to feel a strange aching in her chest, she'd never considered them for a moment to be potential mates. And yes, while it was true she held a great deal of respect and love for Jarvan, she had always regarded him as kin and not wished to pursue anything romantically. Elise's slender yet full-bodied frame, her plump pale breasts and delicate thin waist, even the way she walked with grace and dignity, all hypnotised Shyvana. The half-dragon didn't know whether she wanted to look like Elise, or to be with Elise. The spider turned to her and shot her a smirk, her porcelain face practically radiant in the late afternoon sunlight, caused Shyvana's heart to skip a beat. She **definitely** wanted to be with Elise.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time that the pair had made their way through the forest to the front gate of the city, the sky had turned a deep orange hue as the sun began to disappear behind the distant mountains. Shyvana held a branch out of the way for Elise, who did a little curtsey with a playful giggle as she passed. Elise watched as Shyvana effortlessly snapped the branch so that she herself could pass, being as subtle as she could about checking out the dragon's well-defined biceps. Elise tried and failed to stifle a smile as she noticed a stray twig protruding from her companion's hair. She motioned for Shyvana to lower herself so that she could more easily reach, and without a word she delicately removed the twig from her hair, much to Shyvana's embarrassment. Shyvana cleared her throat, dusting herself off as she surveyed her surroundings. Just as she had thought, they'd come out just a few metres from the gate on the main road leading into the city.

Elise looked at the massive entry way through the petricite walls and at the city laying beyond, and immediately felt nervous. "_Shy, sweetie, are you sure that they'll let me in?"_ Elise questioned, idly checking her nails so as to not give away how anxious she was feeling. Shyvana watched her quietly for a few moments. Elise stopped inspecting her nails and looked back to Shyvana who was seemingly waiting for Elise to say more. Elise sighed, allowing herself to let down the mask and voice her feelings. "_I'm just nervous, is all. People don't tend to treat me too kindly…"_ She admitted. Elise felt rather silly, after all in Noxus she would spend her time luring unsuspecting men to the shadow isles for consumption by her god, why should she care how people treated her? Except those men were always sinful individuals, and she wasn't in Noxus anymore. If she was honest with herself, she had headed west to Demacia because she didn't want to live that life anymore, she wanted to be treated as… well as a person. Not as some freak or some murderous trophy wife.

Shyvana smiled down sweetly at Elise and extended her hand to the half-spider. Elise took her hand thankfully, interlocking her fingers with the Dragon's. "_Elise, you have my word as captain of the royal guard, that no one will treat you badly"_ Shyvana announced, lifting her head with pride and placing her hand on her hip. Elise squeezed her hand gently. "_You're so cute when you're protective_" Elise teased, shooting a playful smirk at the Dragon. Though she had deflected the promise Shyvana gave her, she gripped her hand tighter still, feeling reassured by her presence. Shyvana pouted slightly, worried about the girl's nerves. "_We could visit an inn in a small village just down the way, if you'd prefer that?"_ Shyvana asked sweetly, nodding down the road away from the city. "_No, come now. I want to see this city you love so much."_ Elise replied, with a little less certainty in her voice than her normal confident cadence.

With her picnic basket in one hand, and Shyvana's hand in the other, Elise walked nervously towards the gate. Elise watched on as they passed dozens of tough looking soldiers, armed with all manner of spears, swords, axes and less identifiable club-like tools of war. She watched as the armoured men and women scowled at her and muttered to one another. Elise looked to Shyvana anxiously, but Shyvana had her head held straight ahead, a look of complete calm and confidence on her face. Just as they approached the gate itself, a group of 5 armoured men stepped out in front of the pair. Elise stepped closer to Shyvana, squeezing her hand nervously. While Elise was hardly a stranger to combat, she worked best when pouncing from the shadows onto unsuspecting individuals. Staring down five heavily armed, highly trained Demacian soldiers was not her idea of a good ambush. She clung to Shyvana more, holding her picnic basket in front of her stomach as her nerves got the better of her.

One of the soldiers, armed with a particularly cruel looking billhook and shield, approached Shyvana. "_Captain Shyvana, what business have you with this creature?"_ The soldier asked, barely able to conceal the disgust he felt as he looked Elise up and down. Elise hung her head in shame, her cheeks running hot with embarrassment. Suddenly, she felt Shyvana tense up next to her. "_Oh I'm sorry" _Shyvana began, taking a step towards the soldier with confidence and authority, momentarily letting go of Elise's hand to do so. "_I don't remember having to answer to anyone other than prince Jarvan himself, so you simply must remind me of who exactly it is that dares to question me."_ Shyvana asked sternly, staring down the armoured man, causing him to seemingly shrink a little as the Dragon bore down on him. "_I mean no disrespect ma'am It's just-" _He replied back, still staring at Elise rather than making eye contact with the intimidating authority figure directly in front of him who subsequently interrupted him. "_Oh I'm sorry, I asked for your name, did I not? Are you planning on answering me?"_ Shyvana pressed with visible annoyance, her fiery intimidating gaze locked firmly on his fearful face.

"_It's Henry m-ma'am"_ The soldier stuttered back. "_**Henry.**__" _Shyvana repeated back slowly and carefully, looking the man up and down. "_Why is it you've decided to get in my way then, __**Henry**__."_ Shyvana asked impatiently, glaring at the other 4 soldiers who seemed to shrink backwards as her eyes passed over them. "_W-we were told to investigate anything suspicious…"_ The soldier stammered, his eyes darting back to Elise who was now grinning at him, emboldened by how protective Shyvana was being of her. "_Oh? And what's suspicious about the captain of the royal guard trying to enter her own city?"_ Shyvana inquired, prodding the soldier in his chest-plate, causing him to stumble slightly from the Dragon's strength. "_I mean no offence Ma'am it's just… I don't know if it's wise to allow something like-"_ Shyvana interrupted the soldier by effortlessly swatting his billhook out of his hand, sending it cartwheeling through the air and landing in the dirt some distance away. All of the soldiers flinched simultaneously, gripping their weapons tight, fearing the half-dragon's wrath. "_Some__**thing**__?" _Shyvana growled angrily, a sound like distant thunder emanating from her throat. "_S-some o-one" _The soldier corrected, his life passing before his eyes as the angry dragoness focused her rage solely on him.

"_That __**Someone**__ is a dear friend of mine. She gets to go wherever in Runeterra she wants, because I say she does. You think it not wise, Henry? The only wisdom you possess is in your teeth, and if you dare challenge me again you shall soon find that you no longer possess your wisdom teeth. Have I made myself clear, __**Henry**__?"_ The soldier now looked as if he were about to burst into tears, never having faced such raw unbridled fury before. Quickly he nodded, waving off his men, the remaining soldiers quickly stepping to the side to allow the pair to pass into the city. Shyvana blew smoke out of her nose, before turning back to Elise who was beaming back at her with rosy cheeks. Shyvana held out her hand, which Elise happily took, as the two walked through the gate un-harassed by the terrified looking guards. As they entered the city, Elise looked back long enough to watch as the soldier scrambled pitifully to the side, undoubtedly, to retrieve his weapon that Shyvana has so effortlessly disarmed from him.

Elise let go of Shyvana's hand, opting to instead hook her arm around Shyvana's. "_That was…"_ Elise began, staring up at her dragon companion. "_I know I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so angry at him I just…"_ Elise interrupted the bashful dragon. "_That was __**really**__ hot." _Elise clarified, biting her lip in admiration as she squeezed the girl's powerful forearm. "_O-oh… well, good? I guess?"_ Shyvana replied back quietly, feeling rather embarrassed. Elise laughed and playfully prodded the girl, helping to relieve her embarrassment. The pair then found themselves in a large open square, the prime trading hub for goods coming in and going out of the city. There were people milling all about, even with the sun lying so low in the sky. Elise however did not mind the people who stared, the mothers who gasped and covered their child's eyes, as she felt invulnerable stood next to her fearsome protector.

Shyvana took Elise all around the city, showing her grand statues, ancient buildings still in use, pointing out every training ground, feasting hall and point of interest. Elise however was paying little mind to the architectural wonders surrounding her. After Shyvana's little display of dominance over that poor soldier, Elise had found herself doting over the girl's every movement. Elise noticed how she would smile with pride talking about her city, how her eyes would seemingly smoulder as she stared down anyone who looked at Elise for slightly too long. Elise had never felt so safe, and so completely infatuated with someone before. Unfortunately, her tour of the city was cut short by the fading daylight, and as workers came out lighting lanterns along the city streets, Shyvana suggested that they head back to her place for the night. She caught herself short however, her cheeks flushing slightly at the accidental implication she'd made. She backtracked nervously, suggesting a tavern instead, but Elise already had butterflies in her stomach from the first suggestion. "_Your place sounds good, after all it's rather cold tonight, I'd struggle to stay warm at my campsite"_ Elise stated innocently, giving Shyvana the best puppy dog eyes she could manage. Her long seductive eyelashes however made this look much more like a lustful glare than innocent eye contact. Shyvana swallowed nervously as she began to lead the pair towards her barracks.

Elise held Shyvana close as they walked, her particularly revealing clothing not well suited to keeping her warm on chilly nights such as this. Thankfully Shyvana was not dissimilar to a furnace and radiated a pleasantly warm heat which Elise was grateful for. The pair talked about how she Elise had enjoyed the city so far, laughed about the soldier's rudeness earlier, and complimented one another as Shyvana tried and failed to match Elise's near constant flirtation. The closer to her home the two got, the more Shyvana found her eyes wandering over her companion's moon-lit body. Shyvana was particularly captivated by her breasts, her cleavage plainly visible from her height advantage. The half-dragon's mind began to imagine how soft they might feel, and she found herself continually having to stop the salacious trains of thoughts she was having lest she get too excited. Eventually, the pair arrived at a large stone tower built into the city's walls.

Elise looked at Shyvana with some confusion. "_You live here?"_ Elise asked hesitantly, not intending any offence. "_W-well yes, it means that if there's any danger or threat I can leap right out of the window and quickly transform, flying quickly to where I'm needed."_ Shyvana explained, hardly able to keep her eyes off of her friends more feminine features. "_Ah, well I suppose this kingdom is extraordinarily thankful to have such a powerful and beautiful dragon to help them out of a tough spot~"_ Elise teased, far too accustomed to being ogled by passers-by for Shyvana's glances at her breasts to go unnoticed. Shyvana smiled at Elise, having become slowly accustomed to Elise's compliments over the course of the night. "_If you say so, pretty lady"_ Shyvana shot back, admittedly weaker at giving compliments, not used to complimenting anything other than combat prowess of her fellow soldiers. Shyvana unlocked the heavy wooden door to the tower, revealing a dimly lit spiral stone staircase. The staircase was narrow enough that the two would not be able to walk side by side as they claimed the stairs.

Shyvana paused for a moment, the nerves of bringing someone into her room, let alone someone as elegant and attractive as Elise, causing her to hesitate. Elise sensed her unease and opted to instead take the initiative. "_May I go first? I'd rather have you behind me to catch me in your strong arms in case I trip"_ Elise said with a giggle, gently squeezing past Shyvana and stepping on to the stairs. Shyvana closed the door behind them both as she began to follow Elise up. With Elise being elevated in front of her, it was hard for Shyvana to not look at Elise's ass. The half-spider was wearing skin-tight trousers that left little to the imagination when it came to the contours of her shapely backside. Shyvana bit her lip roughly, trying not to stare, trying to keep the indecent thoughts from her mind. Elise of course was deliberately putting on a show for her curious companion, deliberately swaying her hips excessively with every step, a wicked grin on her face.

After a few moments Elise met another door, nicely carved and decorative, in stark contrast to the bland heavy oaken door leading into the tower. Elise pushed the door open eagerly, stepping into Shyvana's bedroom. The room was surprisingly large, with 2 large windows opposite one another, one giving a view of the lantern-lit city below, the other showing the faint moonlit forest beyond the wall. The half-dragon was apparently not one for decorating, as the only pieces of furniture in the room was a large double bed covered in heavy fur pelts, and a battered looking armour stand adorned with a large horned helmet. Elise turned to face Shyvana as she heard her closing the door behind them. Elise smirked, preparing a witty comment about how it was evident that the dragon didn't have company up here often, but upon seeing the hungry look in the dragon's eyes, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she thought better of it. Shyvana's expression was that of hunger and desire, almost identical to the way she had reacted to the picnic food being displayed. Elise flinched slightly as Shyvana stepped towards her.

Shyvana stood a few inches away from her, the height difference between the two now emphasised as Elise seemed to shrink slightly out of fear. The half-dragon looked into the spider's crimson eyes as she eagerly grasped either side of her slender waist with her hands. "_Can I kiss y-you?"_ Shyvana asked, her tone beginning as confidently as she had scolded the guard at the gate, but quickly declining into a sheepish half-whisper. She felt her cheeks burning hot, her stomach tying itself in knots as the words hung in the air. Thankfully she didn't need to wait long, as Elise quickly grasped the girl's scaled cheeks delicately in her hands, planting a soft kiss upon her lips. Their lips lingered together for a moment, gently pressed against one another. Elise was taking it slow, not intending to overwhelm the dragon, but eager to escalate the situation as her panties were still damp from watching her dominate the armoured Demacian grunts earlier.

Shyvana took the moment to appreciate how soft Elise was, from her lips down to her pale waist, and quickly found herself wanting more. Without speaking a word, Shyvana effortlessly picked Elise off her feet, causing Elise to gasp slightly. The half-dragon turned around with her in her arms, Elise locking her legs around Shyvana's waist for support, and found herself being pined against the door they had just entered through. Before Elise had a chance to comment on the Dragon's forwardness, she found her lips occupied once again by her companion's. Shyvana was eager but it would seem not a natural kisser. Luckily for the half-dragon however, Elise was a good teacher. A few nervous moments of small gentle kisses, and Elise eased her into a more passionate kiss, Shyvana allowing her tongue to explore her own, feeling herself losing control of her inhibitions as the kiss grew deeper and messier. The pair continued to make out for some time in the dim candlelight of the room, Elise occasionally stifling a moan as Shyvana pushed her back against the door roughly every time she deepened the kiss.

Elise played with the girl's hair as they kissed, loving the feeling of helplessness she felt in the girl's arms, something few men let alone women could exude over her. With little warning however, she found herself being moved once again, carried across the room with Shyvana's lips still locked against her own, before being thrown backwards roughly on to the bed. Elise gasped loudly as she impacted the bed, before quickly placing her arms behind her head striking a playful sexy pose, prompting a chuckle from the dragon-girl. Elise lay on the soft furs of the bed, breathing heavily from the exhilaration of their messy kisses, awaiting Shyvana's next move. Shyvana made her way on to the bed, straddling Elise as she looked down at her breasts eagerly. She hesitated however, her eyes flicking from her cleavage to her eyes. Elise smirked, reminded once more that the dragon was inexperienced, and slowly she removed her own top, her large pale breasts spilling out into the cool night air. Shyvana gazed down at them, taking them in for a moment, before diving down eagerly and suckling one of her breasts.

Shyvana ran her tongue over the half-spider's erect nipple, gently biting down on it which caused Elise to moan out an impassioned "_**Ohhmmmm-fuck~**__"_. After a few moments of exploring her breasts, Shyvana stopped as she felt Elise grabbing and tugging at her hand. She moved to look at Elise in confusion, but the spider used her free hand to guide her head back down to her breasts, where she eagerly began sucking once more. The half-spider continued to guide the Dragon's hand down between her legs, pushing Shyvana's hand down into her tight trousers. Shyvana was able to take a hint, and her fingers made their way into the noble woman's wet panties, quickly finding their way inside of Elise. She was slick and ready for her, her fingers easily sliding into her warm messy hole. Elise moaned out now loudly, and were Shyvana not completely consumed by lust, she may have worried about people on the street below hearing her throes of passion. Shyvana finger fucked Elise for several minutes, leaving her breasts coated in love bites and teeth marks. Elise arched her back as she loudly came by the dragon's hands, Shyvana making sure to push her fingers as deep as she could manage as she did so.

Shyvana watched as the noble woman quivered and moaned underneath her, struggling to catch her breath. "_T-taste… mm… your f-fingers for me b…ah… babe~"_ Elise managed between laboured breaths, batting her long eyelashes up at the dragon straddling her. Shyvana removed her fingers from her, causing an audible whimper from Elise, and shyly pushed them between her lips. Shyvana could feel herself practically melting with lust as Elise's sweet nectar met her tongue. Elise smirked, quickly propping herself up on her elbows, ready to pounce. While Shyvana closed her eyes enjoying her companions' taste, Elise shot up, wrapping thick webbing around the girl's wrists, moving them above her head. She then pushed Shyvana down on to the bed to her side, and rolled so that she was now straddling her. Shyvana stared up at her with wide eyes, unable to separate her wrists from her new binding. Elise leaned down to passionately kiss the dragon, tasting herself from her tongue, as she removed her own trousers and underwear. "_Like how I taste, my love?"_ Elise teased, playfully licking the dragon's neck. Shyvana nodded shyly, not used to being so powerless.

Elise smirked down at her, before turning around so that she was straddling Shyvana's face between her thighs, her wet pussy mere inches above Shyvana's mouth. Without uttering a word, she spread Shyvana's legs and stripped her down, beginning to slowly and gently push her fingers into the dragon's drenched entrance. Shyvana whimpered and squirmed as Elise's slow deliberate thrusts pleasured her, desperate to taste Elise once more, her pussy tantalizingly close. Elise giggled. "_Say please, sweetie~"_ Elise cooed, leaning down to slowly swirl her tongue around the dragon's sensitive clitoris. "_**P-please!**_" Shyvana pleaded, hardly able to get the last syllable out before Elise lowered herself onto her mouth. The half-dragon began to eagerly lap at her companion's pussy, greedily coating her tongue in her sweet sticky lust. For a long time, Elise rode Shyvana's face, at first only fingering and offering the occasional lick to Shyvana's own desperate pussy, but eventually relenting and eating her out messily and passionately. After almost an hour of the pair eating one another out and bringing each other to one messy orgasm after another, Elise grew desperate for the intimacy of a passionate kiss once more.

Elise turned back around, lifting one of Shyvana's legs high into the air and straddling her thick thighs either side of it, grinding their clits together as she leaned down to messily explore Shyvana's mouth with her tongue once more. The pair moaned into one another's mouth, Shyvana blushing heavily as she tasted her own mess from the spider's tongue, never having tasted herself before. She much preferred the taste of Elise's nectar, but for some reason tasting herself, even by proxy, made her feel extremely slutty and proceeded to turn her on even more than before. The pair scissored for hours, making a mess of each other and the bedsheets, before finally Elise collapsed on top of Shyvana. Exhaustedly, she reached up to un-do Shyvana's bindings, allowing her to wrap her arms around the exhausted spider-girl as she struggled to catch her breath. Shyvana ran her fingers through the girl's short red hair, struggling to come down from the series of intense orgasms she'd just had. It didn't take long to realise that Elise had fallen asleep on top of her, and Shyvana delicately pulled one of the fur throws over her delicate pale frame, looping an arm around her waist, holding her close as she too drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Shyvana awoke slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her eyes fluttered open and she stretched her arms out above her head. She paused, a look of confusion on her face as she could not feel the headboard of the bed despite how far she outstretched her fingertips. She shot up in shock, only to realise that she was lying on the sofa and not the bed. She clutched her head slightly, the sudden movement causing a flurry of aches and pains along her forehead. _Oh, we were drinking, that's right._ Shyvana thought to herself as she gritted her teeth through her slight hangover. She slowly moved her legs from the sofa on to the floor, knocking the fur throw that had been covering her on to the floor. She stared at the floor with her head in her hands as she tried to remember what had happened last night, scrunching her face up with the effort. "_Are you up my love?"_ Called out a familiar voice from somewhere behind the half-dragon. Even with her fierce headache and brief confusion, the sound of her partner's sweet voice caused a smile to appear on her face. Shyvana groaned slightly, lifting her hand into the air to wave at Elise, not really knowing where in the room she was.

Elise sauntered over from the wood fire stove she had been stood at, around the sofa and standing in front of Shyvana with her arms across her chest. Shyvana could only see the girl's legs, covered in black carefully woven fabric that made their way halfway up her thighs. She lifted her head slightly, immediately blushing as she realised the thigh highs along with a garter belt were everything her lover was wearing. Elise looked down at the half-dragon with a look of disappointment and concern, her large breasts barely concealed by her slender arms. She pouted at Shyvana, he grinned sheepishly back at her. "_Good morning to you too"_ Shyvana teased, keeping one eye closed due to her headache. Elise rolled her eyes, before taking a seat sideways on Shyvana's lap, gently holding and kissing her cheek repeatedly. "_Such a silly dragon, I always tell you not to drink too much, that you'll get a headache, but do you listen?"_ Elise questioned playfully, turning Shyvana's head to face her and planting a passionate caring kiss upon her lips.

Shyvana blushed as she felt Elise's soft lips leave her own. She wrapped her arms around Elise, holding her around her hips. "_Well perhaps you shouldn't brew so much Dragonfire then"_ Shyvana teased back, kissing Elise up and down her pale neck. Elise rolled her eyes and got off of Shyvana's lap. "_You know it isn't called that, sweetie"_ Elise remarked as she made a show of bending over at the waist in front of Shyvana, picking up the fur blanket and placing it neatly back on to the bed. The sight of Elise's round perfect ass and her tasty pussy would have had Shyvana drooling, were she not hungover. Elise looked over her shoulder expecting Shyvana to be about to bite her ass, but instead found the poor girl wincing, holding her head once more. "_Oh sweetie, just hold on a moment, Momma's got just the thing for you"_ Elise quickly made her way back to the woodfire stove, removing a large ornate teapot from the stove which leaked steam from the spout. She grabbed a wooden tankard and filled it to the brim with the contents of the teapot, before carefully carrying the tankard back around to Shyvana.

She sat delicately on the sofa next to Shyvana, handing her the tea. "_Come on you, drink up, it will help~"_ Elise cooed, holding the tankard to her lips. Shyvana drank the brew, a rich peppermint and ginger green tea that soother her throat and head in a matter of minutes. As she drank, Elise leaned against her, her ample soft breasts pressing against the girl's side as she nuzzled against her neck. Shyvana enjoyed these tender moments, thinking back on how lonely she had felt in her room before she had met Elise. She hadn't even owned a sofa or a stove, after all she never had company to accommodate or cook for, instead opting to just but street food on the way home from her shift. But now not only did she have a sofa and somewhere to cook, she also had a dining table, chairs, a desk and a loom. Of course, she rarely used either the loom or the desk. Her partner however adored them both, spending hours weaving fabrics and clothing, or sat reading all manner of literature by candlelight. Of course, she'd always read aloud for Shyvana to hear, who would sit on the bed and listen in fascination to her silky voice.

Elise gently kissed at Shyvana's neck, bringing her back to the present. "_So, was last night as good for me as it was for you?"_ Elise questioned, a lustful smile upon her lips. Shyvana blushed as she began to remember how she had pinned the half-spider against the sofa and spent hours roughly and messily brining her to orgasm with her long draconic tongue. "_I… I really enjoyed it, thank you"_ Shyvana admitted, planting a kiss on the girl's forehead. "_It's so cute"_ Elise began. "_I try on some new lingerie and you can't keep your hands, or tongue, off of me~"_ Elise teased, playfully lifting a long slender leg into the air, which she stroked with her hand. Shyvana was steadily turning more crimson, and Elise stopped her teasing, planting another loving kiss upon her lips. "_So, my love. What's the plan for today?"_ Elise teased, snuggling down against Shyvana further, enjoying her warmth.

Shyvana thought for a few moments as she finished off her tea about where she might take her partner today. Over the last few weeks Shyvana has showed her most of what Demacia had to offer, even going so far as to introduce her to Jarvan himself. Of course, she had only introduced her as a friend, far too embarrassed to share anything personal or intimate with who was essentially her boss. But he had been very receptive to her, despite her intimidating features, which Shyvana was thankful for. Even the residents of the city had become to accept Elise as one of her own. Although to begin with she had been anxious to go out into the city by herself, after a few weeks of Shyvana introducing her to friendly store owners and street workers, she was now able to roam the streets confidently and hassle free by herself. Shyvana struggled to think of somewhere the half-spider hadn't seen, when she remembered that as a member of the royal guard, she was permitted to use the royal bathhouse once per month.

"…_well, how do you feel about going to a spa? We could soak in the naturally heated spring water of the bath house and enjoy each other's company. And maybe after we could buy some- __**mmph**_" Shyvana was cut short by Elise grabbing her face and kissing her passionately. Her eyes were wide with excitement. "_I'd love to! You never told me you had a bath house here!"_ Elise exclaimed, quickly jumping up from the sofa and grabbing some clothing from the wardrobe. Shyvana watched her in adoration. Elise was always so collected and put together, but when something excited her she was like an over stimulated puppy. Shyvana got dressed alongside Elise, smiling as she listened to Elise excitedly babble about how much fun this was going to be.

It didn't take long with the pair walking hand in hand for them to reach the royal sector of the city. Of course, with Shyvana being the captain of the guard, they were let in no problem, even going so far as to compliment Elise's outfit. Shyvana smirked, word had obviously gotten around that treating the spider-lady with disrespect would incur the wrath of the dragon. Luckily for the pair, the bath house was unoccupied with it still being rather early in the morning, and before long they were stood in the changing room together. After neatly folding their clothes away into a wooden trunk, they both wrapped a towel around their waist and entered the large room harbouring the baths themselves. Elise stared at the steaming heated pool with disbelief, practically bouncing up and down as she pulled at Shyvana's hand. "_I've never been to a bath house before, I've always wanted to ever since I was a little girl, I've heard it's really good for your skin"_ Elise remarked, running her fingers long her soft arm, wondering if they may become even softer. "_Well first you've got to take off your towel, honey"_ Shyvana teased, dropping her towel and staring expectedly at Elise. Elise smirked playfully at Shyvana, and dropped her towel with confidence, revealing her curvy frame.

The pair slowly stepped into the pool, walking down the submerged stone steps until the water was up to Elise's collar bones. The water was incredibly warm, and Elise could feel herself practically melting as all her stresses were washed away. Shyvana sat herself down on one of the submerged steps, her scale smattered breasts only just submerged beneath the water. Elise eyed her curiously and waded over to the half-dragon where she took a seat next to her companion. She leaned over and gave her a gentle peck on the cheek. "_Thankyou for taking me here, it's wonderful"_ Elise whispered into the girl's ear. Shyvana smiled sweetly, but upon feeling an exploratory hand moving across the top of her upper thigh, she shot Elise a confused look. Elise pursed her lips with barely concealed excitement, her hand moving down between her girlfriend's thick toned thighs. Shyvana blushed heavily as she felt the girl's slender fingers glide across her entrance. "_Honey this is… this is a public place we can't…"_ Elise smirked back at her, her fingertips beginning to gently rub Shyvana's clit as she continued to protest. "_Anyone could walk it at any m-m-m__**mmm-ah**__" _Shyvana began, trailing off into a moan as she felt Elise spread her lips, teasing her fingers inside of her.

Elise proceeded to finger fuck her partner, facing the same direction as the half-dragon and talking as if there was nothing at all indecent occurring beneath the steamy surface of the water. Elise had a permanent sly grin as she spoke, deliberately pushing deeper and faster whenever it was Shyvana's turn to reply, trying to get her to moan and stumble on her words. After a few minutes Elise found herself talking to herself, Shyvana having to physically stifle her moans with her hand so that no one in any of the other baths could hear. Elise was relentless, thrusting her fingers in and out of her tight pussy as fast as she could manage, all the while telling Shyvana about the new skirt she was planning on designing. All at once Shyvana couldn't hold out any longer, and feeling herself being brought to orgasm, she leaned her head over and bit down firmly on Elise's pale neck. Elise gasped, feeling the throbbing tightening walls of her entrance clamping down on her fingers as she came hard, the girl's teeth aggressively upon her neck. Elise kept her fingers inside of the half-dragon as she came down from her high, sucking and biting on the girl's neck to muffle her moans.

Shyvana removed her teeth from the girl's neck, only to see a large love-bite where she had been sucking, plainly visible just under her jaw. Elise grinned wickedly at having successfully brought her partner to orgasm in a public place. However, she tilted her head in confusion as she noticed Shyvana staring. Suddenly she realised that Shyvana must have marked her, and she felt her cheeks turn red with embarrassment. "_H-how visible is it?"_ Elise asked nervously. "_Very…_" Shyvana admitted, never having marked Elise in this way before. Elise became flustered, the thought of walking back out of the bath house with such an obvious love bite causing her great embarrassment. Shyvana however felt very differently about it. She held Elise's face in her hands and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. "_I've marked you as my mate, now"_ Shyvana teased, not wanting her girlfriend to become upset. "_You can mark me too, if you want"_ Shyvana explained, tilting her head to the side allowing Elise to bite her neck. Elise hesitated for a moment, before leaning in and delicately sucking on the girl's neck, leaving a much smaller mark.

Elise smiled, feeling much better about the mark upon her own neck, and as soon as Shyvana noticed this she grabbed Elise by the waist, moving her so that Elise was now straddling her. Shyvana adjusted her grip so that she was holding the half-spider's thick ass, spreading it firmly as her fingers entered Elise's pussy from behind. Elise squeaked in surprise at such abrupt aggressiveness, but as she felt Shyvana's fingers venture deeper inside she leaned down to kiss her passionately. She moaned into the kiss as the half dragon squeezed her ass hard, undoubtedly marking her pillowy ass with her nails. The two passionately and intensely kissed as Shyvana finger fucked her lover, allowing Elise to bite her neck over and over to mark her as many times as she'd like.

Suddenly the pair stopped and looked to their side, hearing footsteps and laughter. There, stark naked, stood prince Jarvan. He was holding Vayne in his arms, her legs locked around his waist and tongue licking up and down his neck. Jarvan stared at Shyvana and Elise in shock, who stared back. Vayne sensed something was wrong and upon seeing the two women stating at her, she climbed down from Jarvan's arms and ran in embarrassment back through the doorway. Jarvan lingered for a moment, unsure of what to say to Shyvana, before he too excused himself from the room in embarrassment. Shyvana was unsure of how to react, but Elise upon seeing the two had left was quick to get back to their lovemaking, after a short shared giggle.


End file.
